¡Un amigo corrompido! ¡Edge Knight!
En el anterior episodio conocimos a dos de los personajes principales, Dee y Meta, los cuales son atacados por abusones. Dee se harta y huye, encuentra una insignia que le transforma en un héroe; descubre que los matones son unos seres oscuros conocidos como oscuradores, los derrota y fin. A la mañana siguiente, Dee fue sorprendido por su insignia parlante. Insignia: ¡Buenos días, princeso! Dee: Dirás "príncipe". Insignia: Lo que sea. Muy bien, como te prometí, tengo que explicarte cosas. Insignia: Aunque creas que soy una insignia normal, no es así. Soy una insignia.EXE. Las insignias.EXE son objetos de gran poder mágico que encierran a un héroe... o a un villano. En mi caso, en mi interior se encuentra el poder del héroe Smash. Insignia: Hace tiempo, el poder del héroe Smash fue encerrado dentro de mí por el poder del rey de los oscuradores y me encerró en un cofre. Luego de mucho tiempo, conseguí liberarme y aterrizar en tu planeta, casualmente, cerca de tu casa. Insignia: Gracias a una fórmula mágica, que me habrás oído decir antes, puedo transmitirte los poderes del héroe Smash para que tú te transformes en un héroe. Dee: ¡JACK IN! Dee, ¡EJECUTAR! Insignia: Eso es. Si las digo yo, te transformas. Muy bien, y tras esta explicación, el problema recurrente. Insignia: Sabes lo que es el eco, ¿no? Dee: Evidentemente. Los profesores contaban que hace años se agotó el oxígeno de nuestro planeta, hasta que un día cayeron del cielo cristales de eco. De esos cristales extrajeron el eco, y descubrieron que tenía el mismo efecto que el oxígeno, además de hacernos más saludables. Insignia: Eso es. Pues bien, te lo diré sin rodeos. El eco que queda está agotándose. Dee: Eso es horrible. Insignia: Eso es. No obstante, hay una última salida. Tenemos que encontrar la mina de cristales de eco luminoso. El eco luminoso hace que se rellenen las reservas de eco existentes al máximo. Dee: Y tengo que hacerlo yo, ¿no? Insignia: Sí, pero vas a necesitar ayuda de gente. Oh, sí, algo que no te he mencionado es que el rey de los oscuradores pretende que nadie se acerque a las reservas de eco luminoso. Dee: Ya me parecía demasiado fácil. Paralelamente... Edge: ¡Algún día seré un diestro espadachín! Padre de Edge: Lo dudo. Edge: Mal padre. Padre de Edge: Mal hijo. Y te lo repito: nunca manejarás algo con un filo. Madre de Edge: Tu padre tiene razón, mijo. Edge: Ahí tengo que discrepar. Me largo. Padre de Edge: Vuelva usted para acá, señorito. Edge: Me niego a seguir viviendo en una casa en las que no me dejan vivir mis sueños. *portazo* Y fuera de casa de Edge... Edge: Me gustaría ser un diestro espadachín. Un brillo en el suelo sucedió. Insignia: OYE MIJO. CÓGEME Y DÉJAME HACER TODO EL TRABAJO SI QUIERES SER UN DIESTRO ESPADACHÍN. Edge: ... No sé si debería. Insignia: ¡OH, VAMOS! ¿VAS A PASARTE LA VIDA HACIENDO LO QUE NO SABES SI DEBES? Edge: No. Insignia: PUES VENGA. Insignia: ¡JACK-IN! Edge, ¡EJECUTAR! Paralelamente. Un ruido fuerte, como de terremoto, se oyó en la distancia. Dee: ¿Qué ha sido eso? Insignia: Mucho me temo... que uno de las insignias.EXE villanas ha encontrado un sujeto. Dee: ¿Un sujeto? Insignia: Por todo este planeta se encuentran algunas insignias.EXE villanas que engañan a incautos con sus mayores deseos para hacerles Jack-in y que así tengan un cuerpo para destruir y tal. Dee: ¿Y hay alguna insignia.EXE héroe? Insignia: Aparte de yo, creo que también está Light. Dee: ¿Y el resto, todas villanas? Insignia: Eso es. Ahora, vamos al origen del ruido. Y en el lugar del ruido, se encontraba Edge transformado. Edge Knight: Conocedme, meros noobs de espada, como Edge Knight, el mayor espadachín de todo el metaverso. Dee: Será... ¿Edge? Insignia: Ya averiguaremos luego. Ahora, tenemos que pegarle una chuscha. Insignia: ¡JACK-IN! Dee, ¡EJECUTAR! Y Dee se transformó en el héroe todo-poderoso, Smash Dee. Smash Dee: ¡Edge! Si eres tú, por favor, reacciona. Estás corrompido por el poder maligno de esa insignia.EXE. Edge Knight: Look at all the fucks I give. Ahora soy un poderoso espadachín. Knight Oscure: SI QUIERES RECUPERAR A TU AMIGO, COMBATE. PERO CON ESPADA, QUE SI NO, NO TIENE CHISTE. Smash Dee: Esa era la insignia, ¿no? Smash: Eso es. Dice que luchemos con espada, así que... ¡ESPADA SMASH! Smash Dee: ¡ESPADA SMASH! Edge Knight: ¡DOUBLE SOUL! ¡SWORD SOUL! Smash Dee: *estocada por el lateral* Edge Knight: *doble ataque de espada* Y así estuvieron media hora. Smash Dee: Pues sí que se la da bien, sí. Edge Knight: Evidentemente. Nadie puede vencer a Knight Oscure. Smash: Ahora que pienso... una katana es una espada, ¿no? Edge Knight: Pues... sí, lo es. Smash: Perfecto. ¡KATANA SMASH! Smash Dee: ¡KATANA SMASH! Smash: Recuerdo que la katana se me daba francamente bien. Smash Dee: ¿Cómo de bien? Smash: ¡ULTIMATE SLASH! Smash Dee: ¡ULTIMATE SLASH! *sonido de corte* Edge Knight: *con los ojos muy abiertos* ... Edge Knight: ¡GAH! *se desvanece* Smash: Ganamos, chaval. Smash Dee: ¿Tan fácil? Smash: Claro. Las katanas tienen esa peculiaridad. Edge: *inconsciente en el suelo* Ggggh... Dee: *destransformándose* Lo llevaré a casa. Edge: D... Dee... L... lo siento... Su poder me corrompió... Dee: No te preocupes, Edge. Edge: Eres... asombroso... Ojalá pudiera controlar el poder de Knight Oscure... y poder ser un héroe como tú. Smash: De hecho, se puede. Edge: ¿En serio? Smash: Sí. Pero, por ahora, descansa. Cuando estés mejor, te explicaré. Y así fue como Smash Dee tuvo su primera batalla contra una insignia.EXE villana. Esta era solo una de las muchas batallas que le esperaban. NOS VEMOS LA PRÓXIMA OCASIÓN EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ¡El amor de un hermano! ¡Metal Man!. Categoría:Smash Dee Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Smash Dee Categoría:Episodios de Smash Dee y la leyenda del eco luminoso Categoría:Smash Dee y la leyenda del eco luminoso